Type 5 Medkit
The Medikit-5 is the latest in a series of Medical Emergency Field Surgery Kits provided by the Surgeon General of Starfleet for use by Starfleet medical personnel. Compact and unobtrusive it is designed to be worn by all Medical personel while away from their vessel. Fitted within the unit are a number of small but effective devices which combine to make up a practical portable sickbay complete with diagnostic equipment, surgical instruments, and pharmacy. Case Construction The casing is comprised of a non-toxic polymer, and has been selected for being resistant to most forms of radiation. being non -opaque to sensor scans, with the contents easily verified, the medikit is as non-threatening as possible. Included is space in the form of an external Docking port to hold a standard issue Medical Tricorder Case Contents The contents are as follows: * Mylar blanket: 3m x 3m x .02cm (open). 6cm x 5cm x 2cm (folded). a monolayer plastic sheet, silvered on one side, flat black on the other. * Laser Scalpel: 5cm x4cm x 2cm. emits a variable-intensity, variable width cutting laser beam from the emission cone. the activation touch pad is on the dorsal surface . beam intensity and width are controlled by touch pad scales on the ventral surface, while the battery recharge interface is on the other ventral surface. settings vary from 1-5 watts intensity, and from 1-4 angstroms width. * Remote diagnostic Sensor: 8 cm x 5xcmx2cm. basically a tricorders sensor head mated to a small circuittransciever. the sensor can be left activated and aimed at the patient while the medic is busy with other duties, with the patient's vital signs relayed tot eh scanner or tricorder. 2 sensors in Kit. * Remote scanner: 16 cm x 3.5 Cm. similar to the medical tricorder diagnostic tool the device also adds a sealed circuit to the remote diagnostic Sensors. the Scanneres Telemtry can be read from it's own small circular display screen, or can be remoted to a near by tricorder. as weillit can display the vital signs from any remote Diagnostic Sensor. the enormous power pack within the unit allows it to recharge the other Sensors via interface. * Anabolic Protoplaser: 15 cm x 7.5 cm x 2.5 cm (flat). The function of the Protoplaser is to heal internal and external bodily damage without requiring direct internal access to trauma - eliminating the need to open up the patient simply to effect repairs. it emits polarized magnetic fields and pulsed ultraviolet, oscillating in direct feed back to the selected damaged cells metabolic rate and frequency - asensed by the built in Kirlian scanner - for a synergistic effect. the process must be closely monitored to prevent the onset of irregular cell development. the process can be monitored by the remote sensor. ** Protoplasers can only be used to repaid recent damage accelerating the body''s inherant and on-going repair process. this a recehntly slowly healing on its own(lacerations to skin and muscle closing, bones knitting), but can be mended faster by encouraging the skin, muscle, nerve and bone cells to temporarily speed their activities. similarly, a broken artery within the brain might heal naturally - but not before death or irreversible brain damage due to internal bleeding. * Scalpel: 15cm x 1.5 cm. to be used in case of energy depletion of more modern surgical aides, made of sugical Tritatnium alloy. * Hypo spray and medication Vials: 10 cm x 5 cm x 2.5cm (unit) the interchangeable vials fit into the Hypospray handle. by holding the nozzle 20 cm from the patients skin the unit can be used as a spray. dosage is controlled by rotating the nozzle and adjusts from .5 - 5 cc. ** Eight drugs were selected by the Surgeon General as the most generally used to an isolated Medic. vials are of standard size and fit all hypo sprays, and have a 10 CC capacity. space is left within the Medikit for 2 other vials at the medics choosing. Drug vial Listing Category:Medical Category:Equipment